User blog:BrownieBunny101/Who Would Win?
I will be posting weekly "Versus" posts in which people vote on which character(s) or vehicle(s) would win. Here's the first one: Who would win: Kai (Deepstone) or Zane (The Titanium Ninja)? Kai (Deepstone) Zane (The Titanium Ninja) Summary: In the Underground Caverns of Master Chen’s island, there was silence. Not a word. The only things to be heard were the crawling of mice and the sound of the wind. Kai, the ninja of fire, and the master of spinjitzu and airjitzu, walked silently through the halls, a horrid smell of death and dust in the air. In his Deepstone outfit, and his sword at the ready, he approached an area of what was a meditating chamber. Lit candles brightened the area, where a metallic human sat, legs crossed. “What would you like, my good old friend?” said the Titanium Ninja. “Don’t play nice with me, Zane,” replied Kai, ignoring the robot’s question. “I know about your father. Your creator. I looked at his information. You know why he did it.” Kai turned his back on his loyal friend. “Why did he help Octan?” When Kai turned, the Nindroid was facing him. “I’m sorry, Kai, but I do not know.” “Yes you do!” Kai shouted, his voice echoing behind him. “You hold records of everyone from Ninjago! I’m going to ask you again Zane-” He pulled his katana toward Zane “-Why did your father help Octan?!” Zane grabbed two silver shurikens from behind him. “I am so very sorry, but that information is private to me only.” He held his shurikens in the pose that he always acts in before attacking his foe. “Please, Kai, go back. You don’t need to know-” Before the robot could finish his sentence, the Ninja of Fire pounced at him, swords ready to strike. Zane rolled to the side, dodging the attack. The red ninja’s swords stapped the ground, causing a small blaze of fire, which was quickly put out. Zane threw one of his shurikens at the ninja, which he dodged easily, as the clever Nindroid called in a good friend, while putting out the fires from the candles on the floor and the torches on the walls, making it pitch black. “Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kai yelled. He walked, with a dangerous look in his eyes. He put his hand out, with a fire lit in his hand, and found a slouched silver Nindroid, back leaning against the wall, head facing the ground. “Alright, Zane-” he pointed his sword at Zane’s head again, a little more closely this time. “Tell me all the info you have.” There was no response. “Zane,” Kai said impatiently. “Zane!” Kai kicked his head. The Nindroid’s head hit the wall, facing Kai. The ninja of fire growled. The light blue light that usually shone on the Titanium Ninja’s face was gone. Zane was powered off. Or, maybe... There was the sound of a loud, “''kahaw!''" and a silver bird dove from the sky, striking Kai. The Titanium Falcon rose to the sky to come down and attack again, but Kai was ready. As the Falcon came down, the ninja hit the bird, striking it down with a loud “clank!”. After the hawk fell to the floor, there was a sound of rage from behind Kai. Zane, back on power, stabbed the back of the red ninja with his shuriken. Kai screamed in rage. Zane pulled the shuriken out of the bleeding back of Kai. Kai quickly turned around and shoot a ray of burning hot fire. The fire didn’t seem to harm the droid, but Kai knew what was about to happen. The metal that the robot was made out of began to turn red. Then orange. Then yellow. And then pure white. Zane shouted loudly, and exploded, sending his robotic parts everywhere. Kai started breathing heavily. Using all that fire really drained him. He turned, just as a wisp of green smoke appeared. Kai knelt down. “I have done your bidding, my master. What shall I do next?” said Kai. “It is about time to end your training,” said Morro. “You have earned your great reward.” Kai smirked. “It’s about time.” Category:Blog posts